Shadow Goes Insane
by RandomArtsProductions
Summary: Bai (Fan character) dies and when Shadow cant stand the grief, he goes insane. When Mother Chaos (what Bai turns into when she gets too angry) and the rest of the Chaos Eight (Fleetway, Mephiles, Dark Sonic, Monolock, Famanimal, Sonic.Exe, and Tails Doll) come back will Shadow be able to help Sonic? Read to find out!


Bai: Me again ^w^

Shadow: *rolls eyes* shut up… your stories bore everyone… -_- Bai: ^-^" … Shadow: can't speak eh? :) Bai: DISCLAIMER!

Shadow: O_O dang… Disclaimer is…. Nothing is Bai's except the plot obviously…

Shadow goes insane

"I'M AM CHAOS!" The deranged hedgehog shouted throughout the mental institution.

"Yes, yes Shadow. We all know you're Chaos, but Chaos has to go to bed." The wolf nurse spoke softly while guiding the crazy hedgehog to his quarters.

Yes, the infamous ultimate lifeform had gone insane, the bombardment of emotions and memories of Bai's (Bai is a fan character of mine and stuff) death were driving him mad. The poor hedgehog would cry himself to sleep, sometimes the pain was so bad he would go on a rampage yelling out that he was chaos or that the peace savior had come.

Sonic often kept a close eye on the insane hedgehog, hoping constantly that he would eventually become sane again and save the day with the speedster again. But that day seemed like it would never come, the doctors would come in, shake their heads solemnly and then say that his condition had gotten even worse. The endless battle for sanity would become tougher and tougher.

Rouge also kept a close eye on her G.U.N. partner, not convinced by the act. She knew Shadow too well to be fooled by his insane act, he was acting insane so he wouldn't have work through the pain. The hedgehog was too good to go insane… Wasn't he? There was still that fear inside rouge that feared that shadow could actually go insane… But she ignored that feeling, she knew shadow was strong and didn't believe that he would succumb to insanity.

Omega, being an emotionless robot, didn't care that his once sane G.U.N. partner had gone mad. Even though he was heartless, emotionless, fake, artificial, and, in all, a killing machine, he still had regrets about letting his "companion" go insane. He was also quiet worried about the _look_ of the hedgehog, his fur his eyes, just everything about him looked… Odd.

Even Amy was disheveled about the whole thing, not because of shadow but, because of her precious sonikkuu was spending more time with Shadow than with her! Oh how she hated shadow now, stealing her sonikkuu away from her for a long time, sonic was spending more time with the now mentally challenged Shadow than he had _ever_ spent with her! The pink hedgie growled even thinking about the red and black hedgehog.

Silver was worried for the sake of the future.

Could _this_ have been the reason for the devastated future?

Would Shadows insanity affect the future at all?

Or maybe it would save it?

Who knew, but one thing was sure, he wasn't about to let Shadow die…

Future or no future…

The Chaos Eight were the most affected by this outcome. Once Bai had died, the Chaos Eight was relieved of Mother Chaos they often ran rampant throughout the streets causing mischief and terror throughout, making Sonic need Shadow by his side even more. Mephiles was scared, terrified even, at all of the chaos and was also devastated that his love was dead. He hated being part of the Chaos Eight, although now that he thought of it, technically they would be Chaos Seven now… But that didn't seem to matter now…

Somewhere different in town, Sonic and the group including: Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Silver, and Amy. They were currently fighting Eggman who was trying to destroy the Mobius City main tower. They rushed to the rescue immediately, although when they got there, they did not expect the surprise Eggman gave them when they arrived.

Eggman had a Bai robot destroying and attacking the town… or what _looked_ like a Bai robot…

"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted enraged that the fat man had the audacity to create a look alike of the dead hedgehog.

"How _DARE_ you Eggman! Creating a robot to look just like Bai! You're more heartless than we thought!" Knuckles piped in.

"Oh no… he's not _heart_less he's mind essence less," A creepily familiar voice said from behind the group. It was shadow, adorned in the white nightgown that came from the mental institution. He was wobbling quite a bit, almost as if he were to fall at any moment. "And that's not a robot…" he spoke again pointing to the once destroying "robot".

"Quite right you are Shadow, I am back…" Mother chaos agreed. "I never died… You fools released me from my goody-two-shoes half, so now I am able to ruin the world with insanity freely without any of you concerning me…" The Ghost-mon (ghost looking demon who can sometimes enter a body and control it, the rest of the Chaos Eight and all of the Chaos Zone are Ghost-mons) spoke uninterested, waving a hand in dismissal, and then walking off.

All of the group were horrified.

Was it true?

Was Mother Chaos really released because of Bai's death?

Or was Eggman pulling their leg?

Nothing nor no one could tell them this…

Except for one person…

**Bai****: thanks for reading! ****Shadow****: Shut the H*ll UP! ****Bai****: well I know someone to do the disclaimer next time… ****Shadow****: if there is a next time… you SUCK at writing… ****Bai****: -_- well that's up to the reader now isn't it? **_**Well readers?**_


End file.
